


Are You There?

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Language, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Are You There?<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Verse: TFA<br/>Characters/Pairing: Red Alert, Arcee, Wheeljack, Inferno, Drift, ensemble; (TFA) Red Alert/Arcee, implied Wheeljack/Perceptor/Drift<br/>Summary: She wondered if the other femme had any idea that she was there. Watching over her.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: femmeslash, mentions of violence, language<br/>Notes: Written for the May challenge 'Missing You' at tf_rare_pairing. Ties in with "Do You Remember?" and "Unexpected Crushes". While Inferno and Drift didn't appear in TFA, I decided to use them both for this ficlet.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Are You There?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Are You There?  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Verse: TFA  
> Characters/Pairing: Red Alert, Arcee, Wheeljack, Inferno, Drift, ensemble; (TFA) Red Alert/Arcee, implied Wheeljack/Perceptor/Drift  
> Summary: She wondered if the other femme had any idea that she was there. Watching over her.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: femmeslash, mentions of violence, language  
> Notes: Written for the May challenge 'Missing You' at tf_rare_pairing. Ties in with "Do You Remember?" and "Unexpected Crushes". While Inferno and Drift didn't appear in TFA, I decided to use them both for this ficlet.
> 
> 0000

"...Red?"

The red and white femme started slightly at the sound of her friend and colleagues' voice, looking up from the data pads that she had been readily pouring over. The concerned, yet curiously mech was looking from her to the multitudes of data that she was pouring over.

"Oh hello Wheeljack. What can I do for you?"

The green and white mech cycled his vents, as he picked up one of the data pads and looked through the data on it. He did this for two breems before setting it down and looking at her.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Red. Perceptor -"

"Inferno said the exact same thing, 'Jack."

"And he's right, Red! Perceptor's diagnosis is sound, you know. That energy blast wiped her memory core, there's no hope coming back from that. You of all Cybertronians should know that."

She cleared her vents in response and watched him silently formulating a response.

"..'Jack, I was there when you and Drift thought that you had lost Perceptor completely during that orn when he deleted his personality and emotions. And -"

He winced slightly at that mention of the incident before nodding slightly with a small smile. He glanced at the data pad again and then at her.

"What are you going to do? Arcee is without her memories, what are you going to do?"

Red Alert didn't answer him at first, as she accessed more data concerning her mate medically. It didn't help the fact that she missed her even though the femme was still in the same building as she was. And the fact that everyone else was sure that Arcee wouldn't regain her memories even though the spark bond made sure that she knew her in some sense.

"I'll keep looking for something to help Arcee regain her memories. I love her too much to give on her now, 'Jack. I'll keep watching over her until her memories do find a way to return. But.."

The mech moved closer to the femme, with a concerned yet knowing look on his faceplates and touched her shoulder gently. He took it as a good sign to leave his hand there when she shrug him off.

"But I miss her so much that it hurts, 'Jack. She's so close and she doesn't even remember our bonding, muchless why her spark seems to still remember me, when she actually doesn't."

The mech cleared his vents in a sigh as he processor her words before speaking again.

"It'll get easier eventually Red. And Arcee just might regain her memories in the future. Now about helping me with these dents?"

She smiled slightly and moved him to another area of the medical wing to help the engineer get rid of his dents thinking about Arcee.

_Are you still there, my love. Do you know that I'm near you still, watching over you?_


End file.
